


Touch Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren is a sweetheart too, Fluff, Grisha is a good parent, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, No Smut, Some feels, Soulmates, not Historia's ymir, not that bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dating in highschool is hard enough. Can Levi and Eren work around Levi's aversion to touch?Of course, Eren Jeager has never been one to give up!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 191





	Touch Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New story!  
> dont get to annoyed at levi, hes trying his best

Eren is far too good for Levi. That is a fact, evident in the endless well of patience he has for all Levis strange ticks. Ticks that don't let Eren do some of the normal coupley things their classmates do.

  


“Don't sneak up on me like that,” Levi says one morning shortly after they'd start dating. Eren looks guiltily at a spot over Levi's shoulder. He had hugged Levi from behind while he'd been unloading his bag into his locker. Not thinking Levi's aversion to touch would carry into their romantic relationship. 

  


“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

  


“It's fine,” Levi avoids Eren's eye, fiddling with the pens in his bag. “I would prefer it if you didn't touch me unless I know it's coming. So, don't touch me when my back turned.” Levi’s gut roles with shame. His mind heavy with all the things he'd seen Eren do with his last boyfriend that he can't do with Levi. 

  


“And don't-” Levi swallows hard. One of his hard walls is probably the worst for romantic relationships. The tick that would frustrate Eren the most push him away. But Eren had known what he was getting into when he asked him out, right? “Don't touch my skin.” 

  


Levi expects a scowl, a sharp argument, a guilt trip. He knows Eren, but he's also seen those reactions before. 

  


Eren flashes a dopey smile. “Okay, I can do that.” as if to prove himself Eren carefully takes one of Levi hands in his own, slowly and deliberately, careful not to let his fingers stray past the edge of his glove at the wrist. 

  


Eren brings Levis gloved hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles “I'm so glad you're allowing me this.” 

  


~~~

  


It’s Friday night, Eren and Levi are wrapped in a fluffy blanket on the couch, Levi leaning on Erens side, careful not to touch his skin. Eren had started wearing long-sleeved shirts, just so that Levi could lean on his arms. The movie playing on screen is cheesy, it had come on after the one they had wanted to see finished, and neither of them wanted to get up.

  


Levi finds himself enjoying touching Eren more and more with every day they spend together. Eren is warm, safe and gentle. He never pushes him to do more than he wants and accepts everything Levi can give him with reverence. 

  


_“But you're my soulmate!”_ The woman on screen cries, cheap mascara running down her cheeks, her thin white dress clinging to her skin with rain. 

  


_“I have to do this.”_ the man says stone-faced as he points her down with the barrel of a gun. _"You wouldn't understand.”_

  


“Do you have a soulmate?” Eren asks, drawing Levi's attention from the dramatically weeping woman. 

  


“No, do you?” 

  


“But how would you know?” Eren sits up on the couch, shifting so Levi if forced to do the same himself. “You could have one that only manifests when you meet them.” 

  


“It doesn't matter,” Levi defends, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, “I'm with you.” 

  


“But-”

  


“Eren.” Levi grits his teeth, he can feel his hands nervously picking at the blanket, ripping soft fluffy fibers apart with his gloved hands. “I wouldn't throw anything we have for a possibility with a stranger.” 

  


“But-” this time Eren cuts himself off, finally noticing the shifting of Levi's hands under the blanket, the rapid shifting of his eyes, him squirming in place. “Shit I'm sorry.” Eren backtracks, clearly, he's upset Levi unintentionally with his own worries, pushed too far after Levi gave him a good enough answer, grew upset when he didn't have to. “I'm just worried you'll find someone better, who won't do stupid shit like this.” Eren buries his face in his hands, he's so fucking stupid.

  


“Hey, it's okay,” Levi whispers, his voice is more even now. “There's no one better for me than you.”

  


~~~

  
  


“What's going on man?” Jean swings one arm over Erens shoulder as they both arrive in the schoolyard “I haven't seen you in weeks!” 

  


“Fuck off, it's your fault you got suspended,” Eren says, laughing and pushing his friend off of him. 

  


“You still dating the Ackerman?” Jean asks, rifling through Erens bag until he finds his lunch, stealing a breakfast bar from him. “He loosened up yet?” 

  


“What are we talking about?” Sasha comes out of nowhere, snatching the bar from Jean and shoving it all in her mouth. 

  


“Erens boyfriend,” Jean tells her, seemingly unbothered by the theft.

  


“You're still dating Levi?” she asks through her mouthful. She makes a contemplative sound. 

  


“Why are you both so surprised?” Eren asks, a little insulted.

  


“You're the most tactile person we know, beside Ymir.” Jean supplies, “I don't know how you can deal with not touching your own boyfriend..” Levi's aversion to touch is common knowledge in school. 

  


In freshman years someone had suck up on him as a practical joke, Levi had proceeded to break the guy's nose and send him to the hospital with a concussion, then hyperventilate in the hallway. Jean had forgiven him. Scaring the new kid in town was an assholish thing to do.

  


“Just because he doesn't like touching people doesn't mean we don't do things"

  


“Yea, like what?” Jean scoffs as they walk up the school steps.

  


“He's the most adorable cuddler, like a kitten and he lets me hold his hand, and he braids my hair-” 

  


“But you can't kiss and you can't fuck,” Jean states bluntly, cutting Eren off.

  


“That's not all there is to a relationship!” Eren defends. angrily trying to unlock his locker. 

  


“But the intimacy of it makes relationships stronger.” Sasha adds, “and it's fun.” 

  


“Armin would back me up,” Eren mumbles. 

  


“That's because Armin doesn't like sex. I know for a fact you do.” 

  


“Fuck off.” and Eren storms away.

  


~~~

  


“My mom wants you to come to dinner tonight,” Levi says after school some days later when he meets Eren by his locker. Shoving himself between Eren and his things for a hug Eren laughs and continues to load his bag around Levi leaning into his chest. 

  


“Sure, I don't have anything prepared as a gift though.” 

  


“Don't worry about it. She loves you already.” Levi threads their fingers together as they make their way out of the school grounds. Levi’s house is close enough to walk even in the cold winter. 

  


The welcome warmth of Levis house strikes the cold from Eren's cheeks and fogs Levis glasses forcing him to take them off and go about undressing with his cute scrunched nose and squinty eyes. Eren finishes unlacing his boots just as Levi is switching out his winter gloves to indoor ones. 

  


Eren finds himself pulled into another hug soon after, Levi’s face buried in Eren's hoodie.

  


“You smell like a school,” he grumbles pulling back and frowning. 

  


“Sorry?” 

  


Levi sighs, something conflicted running over his sharp features. 

  


“Come on,” Levi leads Eren by the hand up the stairs “Wait here,” he instructs, leaving Eren in the hallway and disappearing into what Eren knows is his own room, even though he's never been inside before. Seconds later Levi emerges with a pile of clothes, neatly folded down to the socks. “Go change please.” 

  


Eren blinks, “You're sure, aren't these yours?” 

  


“They'll fit, they're too big on me anyway,” Levi assures him. Misinterpreting Eren’s hesitance. 

  


“Okay.” 

  


In the bathroom Eren changes, the clothes do fit, even if the pants -soft joggers- are a bit short, while Eren knows they would be way too long on Levi. The sweater is a little tight around the shoulders, but they smell of rain and something sweet, like Levi.

  


Eren changes even his socks, folding his dirty clothes neatly. When he emerges from the bathroom Levi is nowhere to be found. 

  


“Levi?” 

  


The door to his bedroom opens, revealing Levi in clothes much like the ones he gave Eren, though they're much larger and triply more adorable on him. 

  


“Would you like to come in?” Levi asks shifting nervously in his doorway

  


“Into your room?”

  


“Yes.” 

  


~~~

  


Levi's room is spotless, not like Eren expected anything less. The selves are clear of dust and clutter, the floor practically sparkles. The bed is made with crisp black sheets surprisingly there are pictures pinned to a corkboard above his desk, all sharp edges, no crooked pictures, but a corkboard nonetheless. There are a few on someone who’s the spitting image of Levi, she must be his mother. A few pictures of a younger Levi posing with two kids Eren doesn't recognize, one with red hair, the other sandy blonde, Levi shirtless at the beach, giving a piggyback to the girl, smiling widely, Levi eating ice cream, melting drops streaking down his knuckles, Levi in short sleeves, Levi without gloves, Levi's head pressed between the two kids, cheeks squished together.

  


Levi hugging his mother, toddler Levi holding onto the edge of his mother's skirt. One side of the photo folded, obviously cutting someone off. 

  


Eren doesn't ask, 

  


“Did you shower this morning?” Levi asks, snapping Eren out of his thoughts. 

  


Who were those kids, had Levi not always been so averse to touch? obviously. who was the fold cutting off?

  


“Yea.” 

  


‘Okay,” Levi takes a deep breath steeling himself. His fists clench at his sides. “Sit down.”

  


Eren sits cross-legged on the floor.

  


“Not there you idiot.” Levi laughs, some of the tension leaving him, it's almost worth the flush Eren feels flood his cheeks. “On the bed." Eren does as he's told, sitting gingerly on the edge of Levi's bed. It's softer en expected, and he nearly slides off. 

  


“Lay down and shove over. We're going to cuddle.” 

  


The tension Levi had lost return tenfold as he crawls onto the bed with Eren stiff like one of the barbies Eren's sisters used to play with. 

  


Levi lays down on his side, holding onto one of Eren's arms, squishing his nose to Eren's bicep. 

  


“Are you okay?” Levi asks. 

  


Eren laughs lightly, “I think I'm the one who’s supposed to ask you that.” 

  


“I'm fine,” Levi snaps. 

  


Eren keeps still, his eyes wandering over the grey of the ceiling. “You don't need to force yourself to do this. I love spending time with you no matter what we do.” 

  


“Doesn't it bother you that I can't touch you?” Levi asks. 

  


“No.”

  


“Are you ever going to ask why I'm like this?” Eren is barely able to hear him. 

  


He thinks for a moment, “if you want me to know you'll tell me. It's not my place to push you.” 

  


The tension is slowly leaving Levi’s body, Eren stays still, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. As Levi shifts, flipping over to his side, grabbing Eren's opposite arm and pulling it over his. They're spooning On Levis bed, the hood of Levis sweater keeping Eren's chin from touching his hair. That's how sleep finds them. 

  


~~~

  


“When do we get to meet your girlfriend?” Eren's dad asks one Thursday dinner, the only dinner a week they all absolutely have to be present for. His parents, his older brother, and his younger sisters Zeke, Mikasa, and Ymir.

  


“My what?” Eren gawks, at the same time his sisters say “His what?” 

  


“I assume that's why you've been out so much recently. I simply want to make sure you're being safe. I’d like to have her over for dinner” his dad continues. Ignoring his children's reactions. Eren thinks back to a conversation he had with Levi once .

  


_ “I don’t like other people preparing my food. Especially if I don't know them.”  _

  


“No.” 

  


“So you admit you have a girlfriend?” His mother presses.

  


“No mom,” 

  


“If you refuse to let us meet her you are forbidden from seeing her.”

  


Eren's mind stutters to a halt, could his parents really enforce that? But if Eren really wanted to stay with Levi for as long he could, as long as Levi would have him. he’d have to meet his parents eventually 

  


“You can meet them. But we're not having dinner.” 

  


“Why not? Are you ashamed of my cooking?” Carla teases, but Eren can tell she's pleased to get to meet Eren ‘girlfriend’

  


~~~

  


“How about a picnic? We can pack a lunch, you can help to be sure everything up to Levi standard,” Eren smirks at his boyfriend, laying side by side in the grass

  


Eren had found it strange at first that Levi would lay in the grass without a problem, but he'd never brought it up. 

  


“Sure, ill come over early to help if you want.” 

  


“Whatever works for you,” Eren smiles, pressing a kiss to the shoulder of Levi's shirt. 

  
  


```

  


“Hello?” Eren answers his phone groggy with sleep, it's a miracle he even managed to wake enough to answer it before it stopped ringing. 

  


_“I'm going to be late today,”_ Levi said way to awake at 9 on a Sunday, and way to rushed. _“Can I meet you at the park?”_

  


“‘Course, but what about lunch?” 

  


_ “I trust you to make it.”  _

  


Then Levi hangs up, leaving Eren to with happy tingles all down his body. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Why are you being so weird?” Ymir asks, watching Eren over the kitchen island, just her eyes and bangs peeking over the table. She'd been watching him for a few minutes tediously put together to picnic lunch wash his hands obsessively after every step, using new utensils ever time he needed to change contents. 

  


“I'm not.” 

  


“Yes you are. You never wash your hands that much. Not even mom washes her hands that much while she's cooking.” 

  


“It's fine Ymir, I'm just being thorough.” 

  


Eren turns around to catch Mikasa in the act of stealing one of the fresh-baked cookies from their basket. Her chubby kid hands coated with melting chocolate. 

  


“Mika!” Eren mushes over, snatches the basket of the counter, despite knowing the damage is already done. He can't feed these to Levi with a clean conscience, and there's not lime to make another batch. 

  


“Fuck.” Eren slams the basket down on the granite, crossing his arms and leaned his head on them. He knows he's been high strung today. The pressure of Levi's declaration last night stressing him out. If he were to abuse Levis's trust, make him eat something he knows he wouldn't be comfortable with if he knew. 

  


“Watch your language young man.” 

  


Eren looks up, his mother just entered the kitchen obviously coming to scold him for swearing in front of his elementary-aged sisters, but her face melts to concern when she sees his state of destressing. 

  


“What's the matter, baby?

  


“Can I have another cookie?” Mikasa asks, her face full of chocolate. 

  


“Sure, knock yourself out.” Eren passes her the basket. 

  


“Honey, I thought those were for the picnic?” 

  


Eren sighed, not in the mood now to explain. “It's a fine mum.”

  


~~~

  


Eren arrives at the agreed park before Levi. He's not sure that's good or bad, but it gives him time to set everything out. Pulling the blankets from the Eren earns himself a strange look from his father. “Are we not sitting at a picnic table son?” 

  


Eren laughed awards, “Umm, no. Levi doesn't like … tables…” 

  


“Is that her name the, Levi?” 

  


“Yeah.” 

  


Eren manages to carry everything over to their agreed-upon sot by use miracle to not drop anything. He refuses any help from his parents. 

  


He's just setting down the baskets when his phone dings 

  


Levi: _I'm driving in now._

  


Eren's heart thunders in his chest 

  


Eren: _ok_

  


“They're almost here.” Eren tells his parents, who try to wreak is sister into sitting still for two seconds to meet ‘her’ 

  


Eren sees Levi walking down the pathway toward them, but his parents are still straining their necks to look for a pretty girl

  


Eren decides to fuck it and approach Levi before her in earshot of his parents. He stands and runs over. He nearly reaches for Levi's hands before he realizes he's not wearing his gloves, and his legs are exposed by shorts. His usual turtleneck is replaced by looser long sleeves. 

  


“Wow, you look,-” 

  


“‘I thought you would want me to look more normal to meet your parents.” 

  


“You don't need to change to please them,” Eren teases gently as he carefully hugs Levi in greeting. 

  


Soon they reach the Jaegers sitting in the grass, 

  


“Mom dad, this is my boyfriend, Levi.”

  


His parents barely pause, before they smile and greet Levi

  


“It's nice to finally meet you, son,” Grisha stands, an intimidating figure even taller than Eren. He sticks out his hands for Levi to shake with Levi ignores, instead of giving his usual curt little bow that melts rens heart each time. 

  


“Nice to meet you too Mr. Jaeger, I've heard many good things.” 

  


“Sit down Levi, Eren made lunch. He was so adorable too, wouldn't let anyone help him.” a fine blush creeps over Levi's cheeks and nose and Eren feels his face heat.

  


“Thank you, Eren.” 

  


~~~

  


“Did they like me?” Levi asks later, as they walk together to Levi's car. Eren's parents insisting on cleaning the picnic remains. 

  


“They loved you, who wouldn't,” Eren assures him

  


“I wasn't too weird?” 

  


“Never.” 

  


~~~

  


Eren wakes to the sun coming through the curtains in Levi's bed. They'd fallen asleep spooning in Levis bed, but whet Eren wakes u too is so much better. Levi's eyes are open, silver gunmetal staring into his. But this time, that's not what Eren finds himself focusing on. The tip of Levis adorable button nose is pressed to his. A tiny spot of warmth

  


“Good morning,” Levi says, unmoving. 

  


Eren's heart is pounding. Gods he loves him so much. 

  


“I love you.” 

  


Levi's eyes widen, he jerks back ever so slightly, just enough for Eren to spy a black mark on his nose, right where Erens was touching. 

  


“Oh, my gods.” Levi's gaze is focusing on Erens own nose. Where undoubtedly an identical black mark sits. 

  


“I love you too.” 


End file.
